Passionate Liaisons
by lola-dot
Summary: With the demise of Voldemort and a new lease on life, what starts out as a bit of fun, develops into something a lot deeper. DracoHermione and GinnyBlaise
1. Planning

  
**Author's Note – Hello everyone! This is a Draco/Hermione and Ginny/Blaise story. For the record, I am ignoring HBP, so Dumbledore is still alive here. Also, Hermione and Draco will NOT share a red and green common room, get engaged with an emerald and ruby ring and have twins of a girl and boy.**

**Thank you!**

**Lola xx**

**OH! Sorry about all the borders, they aren't meant to be there.. I can't seem to get FanFiction o put spaces in where I want them. Anyone who can help me with html please let me know!! **

* * *

"Stop gawking at me Ronald! You're making me sick!" 

Ron blinked. Realising he had been staring, he hastily started to apologise. "Sorry… It's just that it looks so different Mione! Shiny, soft…"

"For the love of Merlin Ron, get over it! It's been like this for a week now!" Ginny snapped at her brother. She really did love him, but sometimes he was so irritating! How was she meant to enjoy her meal if Ron, who was sitting opposite her, was staring fixatedly at Hermione, who was sitting next to her? God, she knew Hermione looked gorgeous and all with her newly straightened hair, but he didn't have to carry on about it for a bloody week! Ginny glanced at Hermione who had an annoyed expression on her face, while she was watching Harry chuckling over the whole ordeal.

"It's just hair mate! Merlin, you're acting like Lavender and Parvati!" said Harry.

Ron snorted, "Bollocks," and went back to shoving ten kilograms of mashed potato down his throat.

* * *

'Ahhh, that's better,' thought Hermione, who also turned her attention back onto her plate of roast lamb.

"So, Hermione, did you hear about the big party in the Room of Requirement that Dean and Seamus organised for after the Halloween Feast? It's going to be fantastic," Ginny said.

"Yes, I did. Dean invited me yesterday after Transfiguration… you DO realise what the theme is don't you?" Hermione replied, giving Ginny a sceptical look.

Ginny beamed, "Of course I do! It's a dress-up party!"

"Gin, it's not dress-up as in dress-up like a ghost or something else like that, that you associate with Halloween… it's dress-up like a hooker party!" Hermione whispered to her, trying to keep Harry and Ron out of the conversation. Lucky for her, they were too busy trying to pile more dinner onto their plates.

Ginny grinned wickedly. "I know," was all she said, before helping herself to a slice of apple pie.

Hermione blanched. "I don't like the tone of your voice Ginny. You're up to something, you sneaky little witch,"

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hermione, this is your last year at Hogwarts! You promised me that you would come out and have fun with me more!" Ginny scolded.

"My idea of FUN isn't parading around looking like a prostitute," Hermione huffed indignantly

"Then don't dress like a prostitute,"

"This is just laughable. I mean, it's me… Hermione Granger, Head Girl, going to an illegal party!" Hermione whispered with her eyes wide open.

Ginny sighed. "Mione, what about all the times you went 'adventuring' with Harry and Ron? You would have broken almost every school rule doing that,"

"I know, I know. That was _slightly_ different but," Hermione pointed out to Ginny.

"So what? I can tell you want to go, but there's something else holding you back," Ginny replied, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm just not certain I'll be able to pull this off," Hermione admitted shyly.

Ginny noticed her best friend's attitude and slung an arm over her thin shoulders. "What ever happened to the girl who was determined not to meet stereotypes? You're smart, funny and beautiful. What more could you ask for?"

"For the opposite sex to notice me!" said Hermione.

"Ummm, hello? You got three bouquets of flowers this week already. Merlin, for the smartest witch ever to attend Hogwarts, you're so bloody thick sometimes!"

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny up off her seat. "Thanks Gin, I needed that."

* * *

Linking arms, Hermione and Ginny bade Harry and Ron goodnight and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. In the Entrance Hall, they found Lavender and Parvati gossiping loudly, while applying lip-gloss and perfume.

"WELL, I heard that it took six hours to do, which is quite believable, seeing as she has the biggest mop of hair I have ever seen!" Lavender gushed loudly, flicking her lip-gloss everywhere as she made wild motions with her manicured hands.

"Oh, well yes that is believable. Six hours well spent I'd say. A _massive_ improvement has occurred there," said Parvati, while shielding herself from the flying gloss.

Hermione snorted to herself. "It almost sounds like they're giving me a compliment!"

"Don't flatter yourself too much Mione, Merlin," replied Ginny, giving Hermione a grin.

Once they arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, the girls headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. One at the top, Hermione placed her palm against her door, which clicked and opened. Ginny flopped herself belly first onto Hermione's king sized bed and propped her head up with one arm. "So, we have two weeks to come up with the perfect costumes for this Halloween party,"

Hermione climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged facing Ginny. "I already have the perfect idea of what you should go as… it suits your personality and it's not totally slutty,"

"Ooooh, intriguing. What is it?" Ginny asked, excitement laced through her voice.

"A minx," said Hermione.

"I'm not dressing up as a bloody animal!" exclaimed Ginny.

"No Gin, you wear black vinyl skinny-leg pants, with a black vinyl corset, black pumps and you have a tail and little pointy ears,"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "That is perfect Mione! Now we have to think of something for you to go as,"

"It has to be something I don't feel ridiculous in… you know, something I can wear without feeling self-conscious," said Hermione.

"Well, do you want to go as something that suits your personality or something that doesn't?" queried Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm not sure… well; I'm certainly not going as a schoolgirl. How tacky!"

"Mmmm, I agree. People will expect that… maybe we could think of some of your personality traits to help give us ideas?" Ginny mused.

"Okay… smart, obviously… good work ethic, abide by the rules… oh Merlin, I should go as a nun!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

Ginny jaw dropped. "No bloody way are you going as a nun. However, you should go as one of those muggle official things… they're like aurors… polish-officers?"

Hermione giggled. Polish-officers? "You mean a police officer?"

Ginny shrugged the mistake off and nodded. "Yes! Think about it Mione… a sexy, in control woman, who has a position of authority and respect! It's perfect!"

Hermione smiled. It did seem perfect. "I'll wear a short-sleeved tight black mini dress, black pointy stiletto pumps, a police hat, aviator sunglasses, a badge, handcuffs, a walkie-talkie and a fake baton,"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Never knew you had such a _wild side_ Mione,"

Hermione smirked. "Neither did I,"

**  
Please review!**


	2. Pancakes and Putdowns

**Author's Note – A BIG thank you to my reviewers – GreyBlue Angel, 0ra3ngxsp0rk and AnaDry.**

**Love to all – LOLS xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

The next morning Draco and Blaise were sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, talking about trivial things. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting opposite them, shovelling stacks of pancakes almost 40cm in height, down their throats. Blaise was watching them in disgust, while Millicent was slowly turning green. After another five minutes of watching, she quickly got up and ran from the Great Hall, with her hand over her mouth. As she ran out the door, Pansy flounced in and settled herself in Millicent's empty seat next to Crabbe. 

"Morning Draco," she beamed. "Blaise," she added, with a lot less enthusiasm. She started to pick up pieces of grapefruit and placed them gently on her plate.

Noticing her changed eating habits, Blaise raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Pansy, why are you eating grapefruit? It's foul!"

Pansy sighed. "Haven't you heard? There's a party after the Halloween Feast in the Room of Requirement, and I have to look my best don't I Draco?"

"Ummm yeah… but what has that got to do with grapefruit?" Draco queried, while trying to hide his look of shock. He didn't really want to know what Pansy's best looked like.

"Merlin, you two are so thick sometimes! I'm on an _all_ grapefruit diet for two weeks. It will make me lose 10 kilos!" Pansy exclaimed in exasperation.

Blaise looked dumbfounded. He glanced at Draco who was also looking lost for words. "Riiight…"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm doing this for you Draco! Don't you want the fittest girl in Hogwarts on your arm at this party?"

Draco blinked. 'Is she talking about herself being the fittest girl in Hogwarts?' he thought.

"Of course he does Pans, and that's why he's not taking you," said Blaise smugly, while giving Draco a slap on the back.

Pansy's jaw dropped. "You aren't taking me to this party Draco?"

"Sorry Pans, but we're not together anymore… we're just friends okay?" Draco said apologetically.

Pansy looked livid. "Excuse me? I think I just heard you wrong. It sounded like you said we aren't going together Draco,"

"Nah Pansy, you heard me right,"

"But Draco, you should see what I'm wearing! I'm going to be a "slutty schoolgirl" for you!" Pansy pleaded.

Blaise snorted. "Please Pansy. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's a dress-up party Pansy? You actually have to dress-up, not go as what you already are." Draco started sniggering.

"Draco! How can you laugh at that git's jokes? We're a couple! You are meant to defend me," she ground out.

"For the love of Merlin woman! We are not a couple! Get it through your incredibly thick head!"

Pansy looked like she had been slapped. "Draco, you don't mean that. I love you," she whined.

"Don't start Pansy," Draco warned.

"But what about all the times we spent together!" she cried.

Draco looked indifferent. "What about them? If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw this pancake at you," pointing to his syrup covered pancake.

Pansy paid no attention; instead she continued to talk dramatically, pausing to sniff every now and again. Blaise was getting a headache from listening to her whiney voice carrying on about some nonsense. After another minute, he couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Draco's semi eaten pancake, and hurled it across the table at the whining girl.

SMACK!

The entire Slytherin table silenced and stopped what they were doing. Even Crabbe and Goyle had stopped eating. Pansy was sitting there with a pancake stuck to her face. It slowly started sliding down, before it fell to the table with a soft thud. Crabbe started sniggering softly. Draco snorted, before joining in with Crabbe. Goyle then joined in on the sniggering. Draco snorted again and started howling with laughter, setting off the entire Slytherin table in hysterics. Blaise was laughing so hard he was crying. Pansy grabbed her piece of grapefruit, threw Blaise a glare and stormed off towards the dungeons.

Draco was still howling with laughter. Trying to calm himself down, he said to Blaise, "I was only joking about throwing my pancake at her you git!"

Blaise smirked. "I know, but I was just imagining how funny it would be to see Pansy with a pancake stuck to her face!" which set both boys off into another round of hysterics.

* * *

The bell sounded, which signalled the end of Charms. Draco and Blaise began to pack away their belongings and started walking to Arithmancy. 

"So, are you going to go to this Halloween Party Draco?" Blaise queried.

Draco laughed. "I probably shouldn't, seeing as Pansy will scream and cry the whole time because I didn't take her… but yeah. I think I will. You?"

"Of course I'm going! I can't wait to see all the girls dressed up like Pansy," said Blaise, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Please take that back. Or rephrase that sentence to, 'I can't wait to see all the girls dressed up like sluts,'" Draco scoffed.

"You knew what I meant… Hey, do you reckon Granger will go?"

"I dunno… probably not. She takes her Head Girl duties very seriously. I quote, 'Malfoy, this is very important to me and if you fuck this up for me, I will personally chop your dick off,' end quote,"

Blaise laughed. "Didn't know she had such a dirty mouth! Or that she even _knows_ what a dick is!"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat side by side at lunch time, discussing the Halloween Party quietly. 

"So, I spoke to Dean earlier, and he said they are only inviting sixth and seventh years and there will be a magical jukebox and a punch," Ginny said while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione nodded while swallowing her mouthful of sandwich. "So is it open to anyone in sixth and seventh year? Or only those who really want to party?"

Ginny smiled. "I think you can answer that by yourself, can't you Mione?"

The girls finished lunch and walked into the Entrance Hall to wait for lunch to end. Pansy was sitting there with Millicent, gossiping, while Draco and Blaise were leaning against a pillar watching the scene unfold with amusement.

"So Granger, what are you dressing up as for this party? A nun?" Pansy snickered, while Millicent smirked.

"At least I actually _have_ to dress up Parkinson," said Hermione smugly.

"Because all you have to do is go as yourself, a slutty schoolgirl," finished Ginny, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Pansy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. That was the second time that day someone had said that to her.

The bell rang loudly.

"Oh, and Parkinson? You might want to close your mouth – you look like a fish. Oh, and maybe you should shut your legs once in a while as well," Hermione called over her shoulder, as her and Ginny walked up the stairs heading for Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. Draco and Blaise started laughing loudly.

Pansy was seething. "The nerve of that useless Mudblood! Come on Millicent!"

Pansy and Millicent disappeared in the crowd that was filing out of the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise started up the stairs heading towards Ancient Runes, still laughing at Hermione's comeback. Once they reached the classroom, they found Hermione leaning against the wall absentmindedly playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Hey man, I never noticed before, but Granger has hot legs!" exclaimed Blaise to Draco.

Draco looked for himself. Granger did indeed have hot legs. They were long, tanned and slim with a small amount of muscle of them. Come to think of it, Granger was quite good looking. She'd probably be even better looking if she didn't scowl at him all the time.

"Nice legs Granger, but I bet they would look heaps better wrapped around me," smirked Draco.

Hermione snorted. "I highly doubt that Malfoy,"

"Really? Scared that I'm too much of a man for you to handle Granger?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Malfoy, you're not _enough_ of a man for me to handle, if you know what I mean. Now if you'll excuse me boys," and with that Hermione pushed past them and walked into the classroom.

Draco was shocked. He never thought he'd see the day when Granger used sexual insults. Her insults were always sharp, but this was different. Insulting his sexual abilities was pushing it. But for some fucked up reason, Draco sort of liked it!

Blaise was also shocked. "Mate, she totally just blew you off… and Merlin it was _sexy_,"

"I know! And it should frustrate me… but it sort of intrigues me, you know? It was as if she was asking me to prove myself to her!" Draco smirked. He would LOVE to prove himself to Granger.

Blaise snorted and started walking into the classroom. "I think you're reading too much into it mate!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah… maybe,"

**Please review!**


	3. Spanking and Vanishing Body Parts

**Author's Note – Hello, and once again a big thank you to my reviewers! ****GreyBlue Angel and Draco's Princess 92 : )**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I know where I'm going with it. So please bear with me : )**

**Much love - LOLS xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

The Friday night, one week before the Halloween party found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting in the centre of the Gryffindor table eating dinner. Ron was entertaining them all by reliving Harry's and his lesson in Divination earlier that day. Apparently Professor Trelawny had gotten a little bit too excited with her stash of sherry, and was trying to make a move onto Draco, who of course, was egging her on while the entire class was killing themselves laughing.

"So then, she does this drunken little strut thing over to him and Zabini and she sits down on their desk giggling and flirting with Malfoy. And Malfoy starts whistling at her, and then she grabs his tie and starts pulling him to the front of the classroom and pushes him onto a bean bag thing. Then Malfoy goes, 'Oi Professor! What about a lap-dance then aye?' And everyone just starts laughing and laughing. And she's up there like flinging her shawls and stuff around. But then it sort of got a bit wrong, she was trying to shag him. Merlin, you should have seen the git run! It was like a flash of whiteness," said Ron, while trying to stop laughing.

Ginny and Hermione were giggling uncontrollably while Harry was laughing silently with tears coming out of his eyes.

"You know mate, it was _so _funny there, but it's almost even funnier when you retell it!" he said, trying to control himself.

Ron nodded. His face lit up. "And after Malfoy left, she turned onto Neville!"

"What?! That is hilarious!" cried Ginny.

Hermione glanced around the hall. 'What the…' she thought. A huge grin appeared on her face. "Oi, look! She's blowing kisses at Malfoy!"

Trelawny was sitting at the teacher's table blowing kisses over to Malfoy, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Bet he regrets egging her on now aye? Looks like she's not giving up on getting some quote, 'Fit young lovin',' end quote," said Ron. The group cracked up again.

* * *

Once Hermione and Ginny had finished dinner, they started walking towards the Entrance Hall. As they strolled past the Slytherin table, a hand shot out and slapped Ginny on the bum. Laughs erupted from the Slytherins.

"Damn Weasley, that's one good arse you got going on there," said Blaise Zabini, as he shook his hand casually, trying to relieve the pain from slapping Ginny.

Ginny froze and turned around slowly. "Excuse me Zabini? Just what do you think you're doing?" Ginny spat icily, while storming up to Zabini with her hands on her hips.

Blaise leaned back. "Ohhh, you know, just trying to get a shag, see what's got all the lads so caught up on," he replied lazily, while smirking at Draco who was laughing loudly, the earlier embarrassment of Trelawny's kisses seemingly disappeared.

"Zabini, you're making her sound like Parkinson. Except 'all the lads' are dumbstruck by Parkinson's ability to be such a whore," Hermione quipped.

"Too right you are Granger. And have you changed your mind about where you should wrap your legs?" Draco replied, with a smirk.

Ginny smirked back to Draco. "Definitely not around you Malfoy, 'cos you and Zabini don't have dicks for us to shag," Flicking her wand, Ginny hexed both Draco and Blaise's penises to disappear for twelve hours. Feeling the usual 'lump' missing, Draco and Blaise paled and started screaming, as they ran out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, that's right! You keep running you slimy bastards! Next time it'll be permanent!" Ginny threatened to their retreating backs.

The entire hall burst into laughter.

* * *

'Bloody hell, now what am I meant to do? It's the weekend! I need to score!' Blaise thought, seething with anger. He paced up and down the length of his dorm, relieved that none of his dorm-mates were currently present. He glanced around quickly. He looked down to his groin area and quickly felt for the familiar… lump that was usually there. He felt nothing. Raising his dark eyebrows anxiously, Blaise frantically ripped his school trousers and boxers down. There was nothing there. He groaned loudly.

"Ohhhh fuck,"

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant Gin! Haha, I've never seen Zabini or Malfoy run that fast before," Hermione said with a huge grin on her face, as they entered her personal Head Girl room at the top of the girl's staircase in the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That'll show that slimy bastard I'm not easy like those other girls he chases!"

"You used the _Sparisca_ jinx didn't you? It's quite a complicated charm isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Are you under-mining my abilities?" Ginny asked pointedly, while eying Hermione with a doubtful look.

Hermione pulled a disbelieving expression. "Obviously not, seeing as you pulled it off, you idiot,"

Ginny smiled. "That's what I thought."

The girls started doing their homework that would be due within the next two weeks, so they could relax next weekend. Hermione was completing an Ancient Runes assignment, while Ginny was doing a Transfiguration essay. Two hours later, both the girls had finished their assignments and were gossiping on Hermione's bed.

"You know, as much as it kills me to say this, but Zabini is quite hot, don't you think?" said Ginny.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "He's pretty good looking, I guess. There's something about you two… it's as if there's a spark. You're very similar,"

Ginny looked outraged. "We are not similar Hermione! He is a slimy Slytherin, who is sleeps around, and I am a proud Gryffindor, who has a good set of morals,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

"Speaking of which, you and Malfoy have been getting along quite well lately," said Ginny slyly. "What's going on there aye?"

Hermione again raised her eyebrows. "Quite well? He's still as insufferable as always, only now he doesn't call me 'Mudblood', he just tries to get a shag from me,"

Ginny thought for a moment. "You have to admit that he is not as insufferable as before… He fought with us Mione! And he's fit! And he obviously thinks you are as well," she finished with a smirk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking Gin?"

Ginny smiled cheekily. "That we turn the sexual teasing around onto them,"

"No way,"

"Come on Mione! What do you have to lose? Malfoy is fit, he's smart, he's funny and he's not evil!" whined Ginny.

"I will not be a part or this plan! You're only doing this because you want to tease Zabini and get to snog him at the same time!" Hermione replied stubbornly.

Ginny pretended to look disgusted. "I am not! I'm doing this because I want to show him that he can't expect me to just get on my knees! And that he can't speak to me like a whore. And if I get some snogging in, all the better!"

"So, what has this got to do with me?"

"I know you like the attention Malfoy gives you even if it's sort of crude… and how brilliant will it be when you blow him off in front of everyone?"

Hermione thought about this. True, Malfoy was not as insufferable as he used to be. But, nobody treats Hermione Granger as a whore and gets away with it! Plus, it was fun messing with his head.

Hermione smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Right man, this is it. I'm sick of Granger and Weaslette walking around being all smug," fumed Blaise as he walked into Draco's private Head Boy room.

Draco moaned from his bed, where he was laying on his back with an annoyed expression on his face. "It's the _Sparisca_ jinx; it's not going to wear off for twelve hours,"

Blaise ignored Draco. "God they frustrate me. Weaslette especially. She walks around like she's the fittest thing out…"

Draco sat and listened to Blaise rambling on and on about Ginny. He really seemed into her, even though he didn't realise it. He was always chasing her, while she always blew him off with a sexy smirk and a shake off her hips. He then turned his thoughts to Granger… damn Granger! He was always baiting her, waiting for her to blush, but the stupid wench just gave it straight back to him.

"… I'll show her, little tease," grumbled Blaise.

"Blaise, shut the fuck up. Now, listen. We are going to make those chit's pay for that stunt they pulled tonight," said Draco with a glint in his eye.

**Please review!**


	4. Grapefruit Chaos

**Author's note – Sorry for the long wait everyone! This was meant to be up like two weeks ago. I was in the city with my Mum for a week – she's having radiography up there, and then The Deathly Hallows came out, so I had to read it! Have to say, I was not very impressed when I first finished it, but now I'm beginning to like it more. BUT – I am NOT happy with who she killed off! I won't say in-case some of you haven't read it yet… **

**To make up for my slackness, I have an extra long chapter for you today ******** I'm back at uni now, so my updates will be taking longer… but I'm going to make sure that they are longer and more in-depth than my first few chapters!**

**Thanks for the support, as usual, GreyBlue Angel, who makes my day ******** and blulioness and Draco's Princess 92, Ginny is a fave of mine! I love her with Blaise – also to everyone who has added me to their favourites and alert lists! Also hello to all the other readers! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. All I own is a car, lots of shoes and 150 shitty Telstra shares.**

* * *

Draco was having a lovely dream indeed, about getting revenge on Hermione and Ginny, when a loud, shrill scream ripped him out of his dreams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream pierced through the Slytherin dorms early on Saturday morning. Draco bolted straight out of bed and down into the Common room, where a dozen or so of his Housemates were already there, looking around to find the commotion. A loud bang was heard and Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass appeared running down the stairs from the girl's corridor, where loud sobs were coming from. Both looked like they'd seen a dementor.

Draco, who was still half asleep, walked over to where the girls were huddled on the lounge, still looking scared out of their wits. "Daphne… Millicent… what the bloody hell is going on up there?"

It was Millicent who threw off her trance like state first. She looked up at Draco with fearful eyes. "It was awful Draco… I mean, one moment I'm sleeping and the next I'm woken up by this scream… and I quickly get out of bed and there's Pansy standing at the mirror covered in... in…" she shuddered and broke off. By now, most of Slytherin was standing in the Common room, trying to figure out what'd happened. Blaise was stumbling down the stairs, stifling a huge yawn, while putting a t-shirt on his bare chest.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Covered in what Millicent?"

Daphne spoke, in a horrified whisper. "A pus rash! Oh Merlin, it is _revolting_!"

Blaise looked dumbfounded. "That's why she felt it was necessary to scream the whole bloody castle down? Because she has a rash?"

Millicent glared at Blaise. "Zabini, you haven't seen it. It is terrifying, believe me," she spat.

"Right then, I'm going to see what all the fuss is about," claimed Draco as he started walking up the girl's stairs.

"Draco, you can't walk up the girl's staircases you idiot," said Blaise.

"Unlike _you_ Blaise, _I_ am Head Boy. I can walk up any staircase," Draco announced arrogantly, as he proceeded up to the seventh year girl's dormitories.

Raising his fist, he started banging on the door. "Pansy! Let me in! It's my duty as Head Boy to make sure you are okay,"

"Go away Draco! I can't let you see me like this!" Pansy wailed through the door.

"He just wants to see how ugly she looks," muttered Blaise, who was irritated that he couldn't go up there and see what she looked like as well.

Draco sighed in frustration. Bloody Pansy; always had to be the drama queen and centre of attention. "Come on Pans," he growled.

Pansy sobbed loudly. "No one told me you could have a reaction from eating too much grapefruit!"

"Right, that's it. I'm breaking the door down if you don't let me in yourself Pansy!" Draco warned.

He heard a loud sniff and soft footsteps across the room before a lock clicked open. Draco turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. He stepped into the room and found Pansy laying face down on her bed. "Come on Pans, it's probably not even that bad," he reasoned. Pansy sobbed again and sat up facing Draco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as he tried to cover his eyes. Pansy's entire face was covered with purple and red pus-filled boils that were pulsating. She let out a sob and threw herself back into her bed. Draco tried to cover his eyes, as he stumbled out of the room and flew down the staircase, still screaming his head off.

"That is fucking disgusting! Oh Merlin, I need to get that image out of my head!" he yelled hysterically. The crowd started mobbing Draco, to get him to explain what it had looked like. Blaise was patting Draco on the back, trying to calm him down. The blond boy was pale and shaking, with a horrified expression evident in his wide eyes. People were yelling and shaking Draco, who was oblivious to everything surrounding him. He just kept seeing Pansy's rash over and over in his mind.

Suddenly, the crowd went quiet. Pansy had appeared at the first landing of the girls' staircase with a pillow held over her face. "Draco?" She whispered. "It's not that bad is it?" and with that she let the pillow drop to the floor, revealing her rash to the entire Slytherin house. The crowd were dead silent, looking at Pansy's face with the pulsating boils. Some of the people in the crowd were turning green, while others were just staring helplessly, as they couldn't tear their eyes away from the sight.

Blaise swallowed hard and started backing away slowly, pulling Draco with him towards the portrait hole. "Oh my fucking God," he whispered in repulsion. He took another look and started screaming as he began running. The rest of the crowd snapped out of their daze and followed his lead and began running as fast as they could towards the portrait hall while screaming at the tops of their lungs in sheer terror. Blaise and Draco made it out first, Draco had regained his composure now and were both sprinting through the corridors.

"Do you reckon if we get pissed we'll forget that sight?" Blaise yelled to Draco anxiously.

"I don't think anything is strong enough to make me forget that sight mate," replied Draco as they rounded the corner and stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall, screams echoing loudly behind them as the rest of the Slytherin house followed them. After a minute or so, the rest of the house was standing there behind them, all wondering what they were going to do. Draco drew himself up to his full height and turned around to address the house.

"Right everyone listen up! I know what we have just witnessed is probably the most repulsive sight in the entire universe, but we are going to do everything in our power to try and forget it! So it starts with going into the Great Hall and eating breakfast like we do every Saturday morning! We are Slytherin! And we're not scared by some little rash are we?" he said in an uplifting manner.

"For fuck's sake Malfoy, that wasn't a _little_ rash, that was… well… I - I don't know what it was, but it was not good," a sixth year called out loudly.

"Who asked you, you stupid prat? Right, everyone inside!" Draco growled angrily, as he was too shaken up to think of a better comeback.

Draco pushed the doors opened and started walking into the Great Hall. Looking around, he saw that apparently most of Hogwarts had heard Pansy screaming and then the rest of Slytherin screaming, as the Slytherin table was the only one not occupied. The entire Hall was dead silent and staring at the Slytherin House as they marched towards their table. Draco saw Hermione giving him a confused look as he past the Gryffindor table, but he shook it off. Once they had all sat down, food appeared at their table. Draco suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, looking at the bowls of scrambled eggs and bacon, which reminded him of Pansy's boils. Glancing around, no one on the table was eating, except for Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone was still silent and watching the Slytherins. Professor Snape strode over to the Slytherin table, robes billowing behind him.

"Excuse me Mister Malfoy, but could you please explain why the entire castle was woken up this morning by the entire Slytherin house screaming and running to the Great Hall, who are now sitting silently looking disgusted and still wearing their pyjamas?" he drawled, loud enough for the entire hall to hear him.

'In pyjamas?' Draco thought. He looked down and saw that he was wearing black satin boxers with a tight grey t-shirt. Indeed, his pyjamas. A quick glance around the Slytherin table confirmed that everyone else was in their pyjamas. Draco blinked and paused, thinking of the best way to describe the morning's events.

"Well, Mister Malfoy?" snapped Snape.

"Professor, all you have to do is see Pansy and then you'll understand why we were acting the way we were," said Blaise.

"So, the _entire_ Slytherin house was screaming and running through the halls, waking up the whole castle, showing up to breakfast in their pyjamas and embarrassing themselves because of Miss Parkinson, is that what you're saying Misters Malfoy and Zabini?" Snape drawled in an icy tone. Both boys nodded. Snape raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well then, come along, we are going to find Miss Parkinson and sort this out,"

Draco and Blaise rose and silently followed Snape out of the Great Hall, while the other three houses were watching curiously. Reaching the Slytherin Common room, Snape said the password and entered, with Draco and Blaise following him. Pansy was sitting in the middle of the Common room floor with a large mirror hovering in front of her. Her back was facing the group. She was apparently trying to charm her rash away.

"Miss Parkinson, what is going on? The entire Slytherin house was screaming and running through the corridors this morning, before all showing up for breakfast in their pyjamas – and they claim this is because of you?" Snape said with a dangerously icy tone.

Pansy sniffed loudly. "Professor, I've tried _everything _to get rid of it! It just won't disappear!"

"Well then, turn around and let me see it you silly girl!" Snape sneered as Pansy continued sniffing dramatically. Pansy sighed and tuned around to face Snape. His small, beady black eyes seemed to pop out of his face. 'Well, at least he didn't scream,' Pansy thought. Snape still seemed lost for words, as Draco and Blaise were sniggering quietly at Snape's reaction. Pansy threw them a glare and cleared her throat pointedly. Snape seemed to regain his composure, as he too turned around to glare at Draco and Blaise, who hurriedly quietened down.

"Well, Miss Parkinson, it looks as if you have had a severe reaction to something you have been eating… a visit to Madame Pomfrey is in order for you," Snape said loudly.

"But how will we get there without anyone seeing my face Professor?" Pansy replied with panic evident in her voice.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "You forget who you are talking to Miss Parkinson… I shall place a Disillusion charm on you, so bystanders cannot see you clearly,"

Draco rolled his eyes. Merlin, Pansy was thick sometimes. "May we be excused Professor?"

"Yes. Dismissed," Snape said shortly, before turning to Pansy and placing the charm over her.

Draco and Blaise walked out of the Common room and into the chilly dungeon corridor.

"Damn! Still in pyjamas!" said Blaise, as he rubbed his arms fervently.

Draco took out his wand and muttered _Cambiamento. _His and Blaise's pyjamas suddenly changed into their weekend wear. For Draco, dark jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt, with a black jacket. For Blaise, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, with a brown and black striped jumper over the top. They both wore black converses. Checking his watch, Draco saw that breakfast was still being served for another twenty minutes. He and Blaise started making their way towards the Great Hall, chatting quietly, when Blaise suddenly halted.

"What?" queried Draco.

Blaise smirked as he shoved a hand down his pants. "YES! He's back!"

Draco's eyes widened, and he ran his hand across his groin area. "Thank Merlin," he sighed happily. "Wait – did you just say _he's_ back?"

"Of course I did. Rex-y boy is back!"

"Rex-y boy? What on earth…?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco. "Don't tell me you haven't named yours mate,"

Draco snorted and they continued to walk.

The whole school was still in the Great Hall, but this time they did not look at the boys quizzically as they entered. Blaise's stomach rumbled loudly as they walked to the Slytherin table, both boys suddenly starving as the image of Pansy's reaction faded from their minds. They sat down in the centre of the Slytherin table and started piling bacon, eggs, toast, tomatoes and other breakfast foods onto their plates.

"Okay, so when are we putting the plan into motion?" Blaise asked, once they had both had stopped shovelling food down their throats.

Draco swallowed his mouthful of tea. "Well, there is a Head's and Prefect's meeting tonight to discuss the Halloween Feast, so I should be able to get Granger then. So, try get Weaslette then, seeing as you're both not Prefects. Because otherwise, if one of them gets hit first, they'll warn the other and our plan will backfire,"

Blaise nodded. "Have you decided what you're going to get Granger with yet?"

Draco smirked. "I'm going to get her with an Infatuation charm, so the first person she sees will be the person she becomes infatuated with for 24 hours. So naturally, it will be me and I will ignore her the whole time… and then when the 24 hours is over, she will remember all the sappy things she said and did – which will _mortify _her,"

Blaise grinned. "I can't _wait_ to see Granger acting like those Hufflepuff fifth year girls that used to follow you around… Ahhhh, that is going to be so good mate… I'm going to get Weaslette with an enlarging jinx,"

"Where? Her tits? Because that's not going to embarrass her much, that's going to please her, seeing as she's not that well endowed in that area," said Draco bluntly.

Blaise shook his head. "Not her tits Draco, her arse. She'll be so embarrassed; she'll have wished she never messed with me,"

Draco snorted. "I can see it now – Weaslette with a bum that's so big she won't be able to hold herself up!"

The boys erupted in laughter, imagining the small witch with a 'bubble-butt' resembling J-Lo (even though they had no idea who she was!)

* * *

Later that day, a group of sixth and seventh year students from assorted Houses were hanging out in an abandoned classroom on the third floor that someone had made into a communal Common room. The girls were mainly gossiping about the upcoming party and the boys were either joining in eagerly or trying to act as if they didn't care. Lavender, Parvati and Romilda were stretched out in front of the fire, filling in make-up planning sheets of all the different ways they could do their make-up for the party. Three Ravenclaw seventh year boys were quietly mocking the girls, giggling and flailing their hands around dramatically, while discussing the different shades of pink they would use for their lipstick and blush. Seamus and Dean were sitting at a table with numerous papers spread out, appearing to be plans for the party. Hermione and Ginny were curled up on a daybed below a full-length window, which was throwing rays of sunshine over them discussing how they would go about messing with Draco and Blaise's heads.

"… really should put the plan into motion before Halloween shouldn't we Mione?"

Hermione gave Ginny a blank look. "And what exactly _is_ the plan? I think we should establish that before we decide when we are going to attack,"

Ginny rolled her eyes and hastily tied her long back into a ponytail. "I thought we went over this last night. Tonight after dinner, you are going to remind Malfoy that you have a Head's and Prefect's meeting and ask him to tutor you in Potions afterwards, while I seek out Zabini and invite him here to hang out with me,"

"And why would I need to be tutored in potions Ginny? I'm topping every class I'm taking, which Malfoy knows, because he's second to me in the classes we have together! And one of those is Potions!" said Hermione with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Ginny sighed. Sometimes Hermione really was a lost cause. "Isn't it obvious? You're asking him _inconspicuously_ on a kind-of date!"

Hermione was still giving Ginny an annoyed look. Ginny sighed again. "Mione, imagine what this will do to his ego! One of the only girls in Hogwarts to resist his charms going to him and asking him to 'tutor' her! He will think he's the _shit_!" exclaimed Ginny, with a devious smile on her face.

"I dunno Gin – it will also give the git something to gloat about… the fact that I find him 'attractive' will give him new means to torture me!" said Hermione glumly.

"That's the point! It will make him gloat because you have 'given in' to his charm, and then he'll start to chase you! Once he's hooked, you humiliate him in front of everyone by rejecting him! It's _perfect_!"

"Oh right, okay, so for this to work, I have to keep him interested – _which means I'm going to have to snog the stupid prat!_," Hermione said with disgust.

"Meh, it'll be good for you. He has the 'Sex God' reputation for a good reason you know," Ginny replied smugly.

"Ooookay – don't want to know _how_ you know that,"

"Come on, as if I'd ever shag Malfoy! Daphne Greengrass, you know, your year from Slytherin?" Hermione nodded. "Well, they dated for a while and she reckons he was **mind-blowing **in the sack Hermione," Ginny stated pointedly.

"ANYWAY," said Hermione, ignoring Ginny's look. "Give me details on what you're going to be doing with Zabini,"

Ginny smirked. "Okay, so after you go to your meeting, I'm going to send Zabini a note, telling him to meet me here at 9, because I want to get to know him better. So, of course, he will come expecting a shag. And I will dress as if that's what I'm going to do – but I won't let him do anything to me, which will drive him crazy!"

"I don't think Zabini would willingly meet up with you after you made his dick disappear yesterday and let you get away with it!" Hermione said sceptically.

"No, I don't either… but trust me – he _will_ forgive me," said Ginny confidently.

Hermione however wasn't so sure. "I hope you're right… or it's your funeral,"

* * *

Dinner time quickly came around. Draco and Blaise were finishing off their desert, when Hermione sauntered over to the Slytherin table. Summoning up her confidence, Hermione braced herself for what was to spew out of her mouth unwillingly.

"Hey Malfoy, don't forget we have a Head's and Prefect meeting tonight, in the conference room opposite the Prefect's bathroom,"

"Yes Granger, I know. I'll be there at 9," Draco replied eyeing the Head Girl suspiciously.

Hermione smiled and began to walk away. "OH, and do you think you could tutor me after? In Potions? I think I'm falling behind… well, I'll see you later then. Malfoy, Zabini,"

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the retreating Head Girl whose long hair was swaying as she walked, hips swinging slightly. Deliberately he supposed. "She _fully_ just asked for a shag mate," he said.

Draco was also watching Hermione walk away. "Too right… Her and Weaslette must be up to something – Granger would never pull something like that in her right mind,"

Blaise smirked at his best friend who was glaring at the thought of the two Gryffindors plotting against them. "Use it to your advantage Draco. You can get Granger when you're 'tutoring' her,"

Draco's light blue eyes darkened with pleasure at the thought. "I can't wait to get that little wench back,"

**Please Review!**


End file.
